Glasses
by LeaderOfDarkness
Summary: Kyoya doesn't have anymore cleaner, and the rest you'll have to read. Kinda humor-ish, very little romancey stuff. I'd also say it was kinda friendship-ish too, if ya think about it. But who cares? This is part 1 of 7 in my OuranLove fic chain thing.


_This idea was yaking at me for a while. It started to annoy just in the slightest, aanndd it kept botherin' me while I was listenin' to mah main music, man. Lol, alliteration xD. but seriously, i couldn't even listen to my music cause it was bothering me _that much._ So, here is a random horribly-put-together one-shot about Kyoya not having any glasses cleaner xD. I don't own OHSHC, I only own the 'surprise' person at the end. Which, she is actually mentioned in the beginning ^^;. So, yea.. Here's the one-shot?_

**~waffles~**

Glasses

It was a seemingly normal day for the Host Club. At least, one where they went on a vacation, of cousre. But this was after all of the customers went, yes. All except one. That's because she was the 'spy' of this here Club. And I bet you people out there are just sitting there, staring at the screen, wondering 'WTF? Where's all the ACTION in this?'. And now I'm thinking that you people are saying that some of you weren't thinking that. Anywho~ Let's cut to the chase, shall we?

The Host Club and their Spy, who was oddly named Skai (A/N: lol Skaia xDD) for no real reason, were just sitting on the beach, just watching the sunset.

"Hey, Kyoya-senpai, why can't we have a private cruise, just for the Host Club and stuff? Like, finally take a day off from hosting and stuff," Haruhi asked in her usual bored tone.

"No, Haruhi, no we cannot."

The other hosts just sighed, while the spy was just sitting with them, staring over the ocean. She knew that something was going to take place soon, and she knew what it was, but didn't bother telling anyone. Just to have some fun, y'know? Even spies need their fair share of fun in the air.

And not even a few seconds later, our dear Ootori askied, "Does it seem a little smokey out here to any of you?"

"Err... Mommy, it doesn't seem that way to any of us, right guys?" Tamaki asked the others, who shook their heads. All except for Skai. "Isn't that right, Skai?" The Suoh atempted to make her answer again.

The spy just shrugged, replying, "Always look past even the smallest of things, bro." in which none of the other hosts, not even Kyoya for that matter, knew what she was talking about.

"Kyo-chan, your glasses are dirty." Honey continued eating his piece of cake, Mori sitting protectively beside him.

"... They are?" Kyoya, for possibly the first time in this fanfiction, showed some shock on his face.

"Yeah, you haven't noticed?" The twins were, of course, thinking of plans to get into the 'King's mind again.

"..." Kyoya had a blank look on his face, as if to say 'How would _I _have known if _I'm _the one wearing the glasses?' which went unnoticed by the others. "Then does anyone have any glasses cleaner?"

"Nope," Tamaki replied casually before continuing, "and the stores around here aren't supposed to be getting any for a week."

"And don't ask me, mine was thrown out by you idiots." Haruhi was still being blunt about this.

"..." Kyoya twitched. Well, _sooomeone's_ getting fed up about something.

"Well, what do we do about it?" Honey asked curiously.

"..."

"Kyo-chan?"

"..." Kyoya twitched violently in responsed. He was gonna get some glasses cleaner, by Troll Jegus, and he was gonna get some _soon_.

::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;

"Brother, do you have any glasses cleaner?" Kyoya asked his eldest bro once he got to the Ootori residence.

"No." The eldest's reply was dull, monotone-ish. The older brother's reply was quite the same, actually. So, the dirty-glasses boy went to find his dad.

Before the youngest Ootori could ask, his father said a "No" in a strong, manly-ish voice. Even if he was talking about cleaner. WTF?

::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;

"This. Is. So. Frustrating." Kyoya was pissed. I mean, officially pissed.

"You're so frustrating, Ootori."

"Shut up, Skai."

"Naw."

"You know something, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"What do you know?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because you would."

"Yeahhh... I wouldn't."

Skai was really starting to piss Kyoya off more. I mean, more than he is already.

"Oh, there's that bird..."

"What?"

"Here's the cleaner, Kyoya. I've bothered you enough."

"..."

"..."

"_..._"

"_**...**_"

"... You piss me off, you know that, right?"

"And that's why you love me." Skai rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes it is." They shared a quick kiss that, thankfully, no one seen. Or so they thought.

"This will be perfect to blackmail Kyoya, won't it?" A small girl asked her panda puppet. She made it nod, while staring at the picture she caught on the camera in her hands. Giggling evilly, she left the place she was hidding out in, going over to the two cousins like she normally did. Acting like everything was normal. Even if she was an evil genious.

**~waffles~**

_How my mind came to this idea for the ending was whack. But I got this whole idea from when me and mah eldest sis were goin' to Wally-World and it looked all smokey to me. I figured out that my glasses were dirty, and they still ain't cleaned yet. Oh well. Anyways, this concludes this small piece of stupidity I call 'art'. See you people next time on whatever the hell I write. Oh yea, did anyone notice the small mentions of a comic? If you can figure it out, then huzzah, you get nothing. It's the same if you don't. It's a lose-lose situation. See ya._


End file.
